Behind the Storm
by beepbeep797
Summary: After running away with her secret pregnancy, Hermione is forced to return back to the Wizarding World to face up to her past with her little boy. Facing to tell her ex, Malfoy that he is the father of her one-year-old, can they both move on and forgive each other to find a future for Scorpius? DM/HG HP/GW.
1. A Storm is Coming

As I stood on my deck, overlooking the sea, I saw the waves begin to turn and grow choppy as the dark black clouds swirled in the air. There was a storm coming. The water crashed against the rocks below as I retreated into the cottage that I had come to call home for the past year and a half. Something felt wrong, in the air and in the energy around me, almost dark and evil, as if something was coming and I didn't know what. I could feel the magic sizzling around me, in my hair and on my skin and it wasn't the gentle, soothing relief it normally gave me; this felt wrong. The small two-bedroom cottage was my little escape, the one place I felt completely and utterly safe.

It was my childhood summer home, the place me and my parents would come during the summer months when the weather was nice, where we spent hours on the beach at the bottom the cliffs whilst my dad did some coast fishing and my mum and I would poke about in the rock pools. Oh, when life was so much simpler. When my parents emigrated to Australia, I didn't know that they had the cottage in my name for years until I was contacted by their solicitor after the wizarding war about a piece of property I was entitled to. Of course, he didn't know who I was, but he didn't ask too many questions. I took Harry and Ron here after the war was over. It was peaceful, a place where we could heal. Harry came a few times, just on his own, when he wanted to get away from the fame and papers. Nobody knew us here- they didn't know we were war heroes or whatever we were labelled nowadays. It felt wrong to get a hero's reward when there was so many others who fought and died for us.

I put a few logs on the wood burning fire, as I felt the temperature slowly grow colder, and turn to the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil- maybe a cup of tea might soothe my nerves. A sudden crash of thunder startled me and made me jump, making me drop a mug onto the floor. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath, as I crouched down to pick up the shattered pieces until I heard an abrupt cry from upstairs. Taking a sigh, I walked up the stairs to the spare room that had been converted into a nursery.

He was in his crib, eyes scrunched up tight as little tears rolled down his red cheeks as he held out his arms crying. "Shhhh… it's okay my little man. You're okay Scorpius, it's just nasty thunder and silly mummy dropped a cup. Did it wake you?" I murmured, as I picked him up into my arms and gently rocked him, hoping to try and get him to sleep again. He put his fingers in my hair as he laid his head on my shoulder, as I gently rubbed his back in circles soothing him.

His blonde hair had a grown a few more inches in the past weeks and had begun to fall over his forehead towards his eyes. I kissed his little red cheeks as he looked at me with his bright blue eyes. He looks so much like his father, that sometimes I look at him and only remember those bittersweet memories. I smiled as I tickled his tummy, which won a little giggle from him as I sat on the rocking chair under the window, and looked out to the raging storm that had overtaken the sea and sky.

After soothing Scorpius for a while, I managed to get him back to sleep and in his crib, as I went downstairs to clean up the rest of the broken mug. Quietly, I tried to focus my magic on the cup pieces as they slowly gravitated towards each other and began reassembling themselves back together. It was rare I used magic, even wandless magic, but it was better than getting the vacuum cleaner out and possibly disturbing Scorpius again. I never used my wand anymore- since running away from the Wizarding World; it felt wrong using something I had turned my back on. Instead, I kept my wand in my bedside drawer, just in case.

Another crash of thunder made me shudder until that's when I heard it, the monstrous banging that was coming from the door. I thought I might have just been hearing things, perhaps it was the thunder playing tricks but then I heard it again- only this time the door shuddered against its hinges. Quickly, I ran upstairs and grabbed Scorpius pulling him tight against me before running into my bedroom, and to my bedside drawer. I quickly grabbed my wand and vanished with a pop just as I saw a shadow appear at the top of the stairs.

I appeared at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to calm Scorpius' ear-splitting cries. He'd never experienced Apparating before and I understood how awful it felt especially at a young age, but there was no other choice. I ran to the front door and began pounding on it with my fists, "GINNY!" I screamed, through the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Before I knew it, I felt the front door open as Ginny stood there in her lilac dressing gown and unicorn slippers.

"Oh my God, Hermione what happened?!"

"S-Someone broke in. A w-wizard I think. I left before he caught us." I sobbed through the tears, "He was trying to get us, Ginny."

"Quickly get in," she said, slamming the door behind us as she grabbed Scorpius off me. "I'll put the kettle on." She said as she led us through the long corridor and into the open kitchen. Since moving into Grimmauld Place, you could tell Ginny had made it her own, it felt warm and cosy instead of the strange, creepy, vibe it gave off before. "It's okay, Hermione, you need to calm down; you're here, you're safe." She said as she placed a hot cup of tea in front of me, whilst rocking Scorpius on her hip.

I took the cup reluctantly as I took a long sip, allowing it to calm my nerves. I'm okay, I'm safe. Scorpius is safe. We are safe. That's all that matters. The boiling tea scolded my tongue but I didn't care. Deep breaths, everything is okay. I let out a long breath as I held out my arms for Scorpius, who was still inconsolable. He reached out to me and grabbed my curly hair, as I held him against me. "Right," Ginny said, "I'll send Harry a Patronus. He's working late at the office tonight and you need to report this Hermione, especially if you think it's a wizard." I nodded a little, as I held Scorpius against me tight, wanting to never let him go.

Within two minutes, Harry showed up with a wand in his hand ready for a fight. "Harry, the danger isn't here you idiot." Ginny huffed, as she went to embrace him. "Do you want to give Hermione another heart attack!"

"Sorry," he said, as he came over to embrace me and Scorpius. "Do you want to come to Uncle Harry, little man?"

Scorpius looked at me with his bright blue eyes, before looking at Harry; "It's okay Scorpius," I murmured to him, "You'll always be safe with Uncle Harry." Quickly he reached his arms out to Harry, as he began to grab and pull on his glasses, whilst giggling at the faces Harry started to pull.

"Do you know who it could be?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. I knew something strange was in the air, I can't explain it, but my magic felt it. And then next minute the door was blown off its hinges. I didn't want to stay and fight Harry, not knowing who was breaking into my house or what they were after" I said, staring at Scorpius.

"You don't think it's him do you," said Ginny.

"Who, Malfoy? I made sure when Scorpius was born he would never be able to find him, no matter what magic he used." I said as I showed them the rune mark on my skin. After becoming pregnant with Scorpius, I knew I didn't want to be found and after he made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be with me or want anything to do with his child- so I researched for months to get around blood magic.

I knew that unless I could stop the blood magic between father and son, Scorpius would be born and his name would appear instantly on the Malfoy Family Tree, and I would just become a pawn in Malfoy's life again. I researched until I found the answer. It has cost me dearly in my magic and energy but it was worth it.

"No, it wasn't Malfoy." Harry said, "He's been with me all night in the office." He looked carefully at me before he took my hand. "Look, Hermione, I need you to report this. I can't protect you and Scorpius until you do. Come morning, I can have every single Auror on this case, but I can't do anything unless you report this. We can even do it now, so you won't have to see anyone."

I took a deep breath and contemplated whether I should. Do I want people looking at all my things, delving into my life? But what if this person finds us again… what if he wants Scorpius? "Okay." I murmured to Harry, wiping away the last of tears with the back of my hand. "I'll go now."

"I'll look after Scorpius here, I can put him down in one of the spare rooms," Ginny replied.

"Okay, just… please don't leave him alone Ginny."

"Don't worry… I could watch this little angel sleep all night." She said as she took him from Harry, "Come on little one, let's go change that smelly nappy of yours."

He turned to me and gave me a toothless grin, whilst waving his little hand as they disappeared up the stairs. "You know she's a complete natural, Harry," I said to him, as he smiled goofily at me.

"I know. Anyway, we can talk about that later. We need to get you to ministry," he said, as he grabbed my hand tightly as he apparated us into the Atrium.


	2. Meeting in the lifts

**DISCLAIMER. I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Hope you enjoy.**

This ministry atrium was empty, which was no surprise as it was around eleven o'clock at night. Only the odd witch or wizard passed us as they headed towards the exit, as we approached the lifts that were taking us to Auror Head Quarters. We held on as the lifts took us to our destination, as the ominous voice eventually announced, " _Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services_."

We moved away from the lifts, as Harry walked into the spacious office space, as we carried on walking until we entered through a large mahogany door, and into Harry's office. It had been a year or so that Harry had been promoted to Head Auror, and he had filled the position well- being the natural leader he was.

Paperwork was littered over his desk, and stacks were piled up around the floor. "Sorry," he said, as he moved some paperwork off a nearby seat and pulled it closer to his desk. "Right, I just need to fill out this report then I get my best Auror's on this tomorrow."

What felt like hours had passed, I recounted the events of the evening, trying to remember every small detail that might be useful for Harry and his team to find the person who was responsible. "We'll find them, Hermione, don't worry. We'll go to the cottage tomorro-" he said before there was an abrupt knock on the door that startled us both. Before Harry could respond the door opened to a tall figuring standing in the doorway holding a stack of files.

"I managed to finish off those papers on the Hobday incident bu-" they said before they immediately stopped after seeing me sitting in the chair. "Hermione?" Oh, could this nightmare just end already? He was dressed in dark blue wizarding robes, with his hair shorter than the last time I saw him; but then again, I always liked it long. His piercing grey eyes stared at me for what seemed like minutes when, in reality, it was probably a few seconds until our little moment was about to come to an abrupt end. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Erm… Draco, now might not be the right time." Harry replied as he quickly looked at the both of us.

"Right time? This witch disappeared on me after we dated for a year, Potter, and you're telling me that now is not the right time!" he shouted, as I abruptly got up and made for the door, only for him to gently grab my arm before I could leave.

"Please let go Draco."

"No, I'm not letting you go anywhere, not until you tell me where you have been for the past nearly two years." he cried.

"I can't… just let me go."

"Yes, you can. You owe me that much."

I stared at him. Owe? I don't owe him anything if anything it's he who should be grovelling to me. "I don't owe you anything Malfoy, now get off me and don't ever touch me again," I said, as I pushed past him and ran with all my strength back to the lifts.

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't look back. I reached the lifts and pulled the lever turning around, as I saw him, his hurt face staring at me as I descended back to the Atrium. I just want to get back to my little boy, back to our little cottage, back to my quiet peaceful life… but I suppose every good thing must come to an end.

I reached the floo point, as I heard shouting and commotion around the corner of the atrium and quickly retreated to Grimmauld Place, back to Scorpius. I entered the living room of Grimmauld Place and ran upstairs to find Ginny in one of their spare bedrooms, with Scorpius' little fingers wrapped around her thumb. She was staring dotingly at his little figure in such a big bed.

I stood there, and before I could help it I let out a muffled sob and events of the last night came crashing on top of me. The rogue wizard, the meeting, the ex; it all became too much to handle. Ginny saw my pain and quickly ran over to comfort me, holding her arms out to me as I sobbed into her shoulder. She led me into her bedroom across the hallway, as we sat on the edge of the bed as she held me in her arms. "Shhhh… what's happened, Hermione?"

"He was there. H-He saw me, Ginny. I just ran, I didn't know what to do. Apparently, he wanted an explanation to why I left… I just- he can't know Ginny."

"Shhh… it's okay. Maybe he should know Hermione, I mean Scorpius is his son and you can't stay locked up in here until everything is sorted."

"I-I just can't forgive him though Ginny. After what he did…"

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _It had been our one year anniversary a few weeks ago, but we had been arguing so much recently from money to family and everything else. We had an argument the other day, and I had been avoiding him like crazy, I didn't want to confront him._

 _We both said things… awful things and we parted badly with him shouting that maybe we should just call it quits. I didn't want to break up, but maybe some space might help him. I had felt violently sick for the past few weeks, all emotional but thought nothing of it until I realised I'd missed my period._

 _So, I took a pregnancy test with Ginny, and when it showed up positive I just cried and cried. I knew we weren't ready to be parents, we'd briefly talked about it but he said he always wanted to wait until he was 'established' back into Wizarding Society. And at that time, I had agreed that we should both get our careers on the right track, and so we continued to move on with our lives._

 _But I decided that tonight I would tell him, he needed to know that he was going to become a father. I climbed the steps to our apartment, trying to be quiet_ _until I was putting the key in the lock- and that's when I heard I high pitched giggle coming from inside… WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_

 _I quickly turned the key and stepped inside to find Astoria Greengrass in her fucking underwear being chased around the room by my boyfriend, in his fucking underwear, arms out ready to tickle her. I couldn't believe it. I guess he meant what he said when he wanted us to 'call it quits'. He finally caught my eyes and came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen area._

 _"Hermione, I can ex-" he began to stammer as I felt another wave of nausea come along, not knowing whether it was the baby or the fact I had just caught my boyfriend half naked with another woman._

 _I quickly ran to the toilet, puking up most of my lunch into the toilet. He tried to follow me but I quickly shut the door and locked it with my wand, he was not going to try and explain his actions with my head over the toilet bowl._

 _I hadn't realised that tears had started pouring down my cheeks as I wiped my face with toilet roll and stared at myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I knew I had to get it over and done with. Just grab your stuff and leave._

 _After a few minutes of giving myself mini pep talks, I unlocked the door slowly, to see him dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch Jersey and tracksuit bottoms. "Where is she?" I said to him, as I made my way towards the bedroom. I know I shouldn't have said anything… but I just couldn't help myself._

 _"Gone. She's gone Hermione, we didn't do anything… I-"_

 _"Didn't do anything? She was practically naked!"_

 _"Yeah, well- we had a lot to drink… I didn't think you'd… I thought you left me…"_

 _"Oh really? Well, guess what I'm doing now?!" I screamed at him, as I began to levitate all my belongings into my extendable beaded bag._

 _"What? Y-You can't be serious… Hermione, I'm sorry… but we didn't have sex or anything… we just ended up…" he stammered, as I pushed past him into the living room._

 _"Ended up what Draco? Would you have had sex with her if I hadn't walked in?" I cried, as tears began streaming down my face._

 _"W-We were on a break, and no we were just having fun…"_

 _I stared at him, his piercing grey eyes staring into my brown eyes. "I'm leaving, I'm never coming back, you might as well get your little bitch back, then maybe…. Argh!" I screamed as I walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind me as I walked back down the stairs. Where can I go? What can I do? He'd go straight to Harry's and find me there. That's when I had the idea, my parent's cottage. I'd never taken him there, and he didn't know it even existed. I closed my eyes and thought of the sea, and the cliffs, and the beach, and the cottage, and before I knew it, I had run away._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I came back to reality, my head still on Ginny's shoulder as I had calmed down and was only slightly hiccupping now. Maybe I should tell him… we made a baby and it takes two to tango. Yes, we should have been more careful, and I can't forgive him but I can forgive him enough if he wants to be in Scorpius's life. "Do you think I should Ginny? You know, let him see him."

"Maybe." She replied, "He has changed a lot, Hermione. Before, he was a bit of a prat even when he was with you, but now he speaks to me like I'm a person… like I'm a friend. When I go see Harry at the office and bump into him, he asks me how I am… and I know it sounds silly but I think after he lost you… his world took a 180° change. He realised that he can't keep everything and some things he may just lose. Harry told me, all he did was months was just work, never leaving the office or going back home to your apartment."

"Does he still live there?"

"I think so… look how about you just sleep on it, and wake up tomorrow as a new start." Ginny replied, as we walked back into the spare bedroom and I crept into bed beside Scorpius. I nodded my head to Ginny as she crept out of the room, closing the door gently as she left. I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would soon take me. Eventually, it did, but my restless night was filled with nightmares and piercing grey eyes.


End file.
